File talk:Arlong Portrait.png
Which One? So, before this gets nasty we should resolve this here. MasterDeva (talk) 01:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I was about to start a thread here anyways. Work it out here guys. My Input: I like the Klobis/Genocyber version just due to the improved animation and the fact that the other one looks weird. Of course, a better one from EON can be found. 01:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) MasterDeva version doesn't really look like Arlong. Klobis' version is HD and simply looks so much better and detailed. The newer one looks nicest. It has better animation and more high quality artwork. Genocyber (talk) 01:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The one from episode 43 is more suitable in my opinion. We get a complete look of Arlong's head and face, including his trademark ushanka and his hair all drawn in detail and flawlessly. It looks more complete compared to the other ones. MasterDeva (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) We get a complete look of Arlong's head and face, including his trademark ushanka on the current one too. In Genocyber's version the ushanka is cut on top and Arlong's fin is missing while the one from Rayleigh92 lacks detail and Arlong's hair. MasterDeva (talk) 01:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well he seriously looks like a pedophile in that one in my opinion. Also, it looks like he is about to fight (I haven't watch Episode of Nami). MasterDeva's is original and it doesn't look as weird as that other one. If possible find a better one with a better view and position from Episode of Nami. 01:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He doesn't look like a pedophile. That's just your dirty fantasy. The old one doesn't even look like Arlong. It's lazy artwork and shouldn't be used. The old one DOES look like Arlong if we are to compare versions the one uploaded by Rayleigh92 looks like lazy artwork in contrast. Oh and I just noticed, while Calua didn't express himself very well I find it insulting to imply that it's his "dirty fantasy" or at the very least rude. MasterDeva (talk) 02:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks MasterDeva. I was doing something else that I am just typing this now. Also, I'm a girl, lol. Anyways, Wtf? How is this a dirty fantasy of mine? That's stupid, I'm pretty sure I don't like pedophiles and that wouldn't be a fantasy of mine. Anyways, he looks like a pedophile by his position that looks like he is about to attack (kidnap?). His eyes, the way he is looking... It just seems creepy to me out... Also, his evil creepy smile, his mouth is opened as he is about to say something creepy (such as "hey little girl" as I mentioned before). Well the old the one is of course older, episode 42. It's from 2000. Not as lazy as what they are doing today, they didn't have the technology as we do today to make it look today. It's a 12 years difference. 02:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about the gender confusion Calua, it was out of habit. There aren't many female editors in our wiki and I got used to treating anyone as male. I know that you are a female but the force of habit is something difficult to deal with. MasterDeva (talk) 03:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) His eyes are more widen in the volume cover. It's mostly the eyes I'm concerned about. And I was obviously kidding about her having a dirty fantasy. If you like the old low quality episodes so much, try to find a better one where his eyes aren't so messed up. His eyes are not messed up though and if you check the archive of File:Arlong Arc.jpg you'll see that they are not so much different. As for your fallacious argument about me liking the "old low quality episodes so much" (or was it ironic?) I don't understand the point you're trying to make. About the alternatives, there is no other image in the old episodes that shows Arlong's head to this extend. Alternatives with the top of his ushanka cut and his fin missing do exist but this one gets points for being more complete. MasterDeva (talk) 02:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I searched through the archive and on both the manga images his eyes are larger than the one you prefer here. Also, it's not important to show his full ushanka. It's just a hat. I'm pretty sure there are several images where his head is visible. I prefer the episode of nami one though. Most images of Arlong's face have him not facing the front or having his hand on the side. As for the eyes, the point was that there was no faulty art for his eyes. He just narrowed them a bit because of his irritation when facing Luffy hence his expression. While I can see your point about the hat while settle for a picture less detailed? Sure his ushanka isn't that important but between two images where the difference is in the amount of details, I figured, the most detailed one would be preferable that's all. MasterDeva (talk) 02:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded the other image I mentioned about above. That's pretty much the kind of alternatives we could get from the rest of the episodes. Still the version from episode 42 tops it... It has a full look of Arlong's ushanka, shark fin, long hair, and even his gills. The eyes sure look a bit narrower but they are not drawn badly. The alternatives leave much to be desired... MasterDeva (talk) 03:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) it's good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 04:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's... ambiguous. What is good, how is good and why is good? MasterDeva (talk) 04:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Which one is good???... Also, please don't change the image. Image stays as original until a solution is found. 04:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sewil asked to upload one of the alternatives I mentioned from the anime, that's why I added it. MasterDeva (talk) 04:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) His eyes are still weird. He looks... asian. I'll try to find a better one from Episode of Nami later, since there are no good old episode images. There ARE good images of Arlong, I uploaded them and also provided argumentation to back that up. Feel free to add alternatives though. So more comparisons can be made. MasterDeva (talk) 04:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I searched the special episode frame by frame and didn't find a clear image of Arlong's head that displays in full his trademark ushanka and shaw nose without it being "ugly" or "drawn badly" or "an angry chinaman" or plain "asian" guy. Apparently his face is drawn mostly with narrow eyes being the norm and only become wider when agitated or gets excited. Mmm didn't I already mention that above? Also, I didn't encountered any image with all the concentrated features I mentioned from episode 43. Now for the animation part. While the animation was good and the colors lively, the drawing part of the character designs suffered at times and it sticked out like a sore thumb. I noticed that the problem was the inconsistency of high and low quality content in the special. The LQ designs become glaringly obvious in high contrast with the HQ designs that appear. You may wonder now, why bother mentioning all the above and what's the point? Well, you made a point about improved animation and detail. While I can mostly agree with the animation part, it doesn't make any sense as a point here. After all, animation is the rapid display of a sequence of images to create an illusion of movement which makes it a redundant point unless we are talking about moving pictures. The 'detail' part I explained above so I am asking, what's left? I have provided an image that displays in complete and full detail: * Arlong's facial features (he looks straight to the front and has no weird expression save for narrower eyes). * His long hair, trademark ushanka, and shark fin. * His gills. Any pros the other images might have would be in regards to color and "glossy" look. That's pretty much it. I have wrote down the facts, cut and dry. Consider them while making your arguments. MasterDeva (talk) 09:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) TL;DR but the current one is actually okay. Ah, reverse needling, one of my favourite fallacious arguments. Who's next? MasterDeva (talk) 01:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) are we seriously doing this again, seriously? seriously... Arlong is whatever color Oda displays him as. Give your arguments to use crappy dark anime image or crappy perv-face uber-bright 60% nose 50% looking-down image. I like the manga image. 01:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Me too. 04:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....no. The color is wrong. He did another manga colored picture with the correct color scheme. Use the anime. Genocyber (talk) 07:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Source? 07:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The color isn't wrong. Oda drew it, it doesn't matter if he drew a new one with a different color, all his versions can be used, anime however, is less reliable. Even not counting the color issue the detail is much greater so manga wins on both cases. Manga is better. 07:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see this manga image still, with the blue that the anime uses. 07:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Probably doesn't exist. The manga version kind of looks better than any of the anime versions. The anime images are either obscured or dark or something else. I don't really care much about his color, and the detail isn't too different. But the manga image is pretty much the only image we have that kind of follow our "portrait" guideline. 17:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Not all manga images are better than the anime images, but the manga has a better detail in general. In terms of colorization, however, anime is better. 07:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I think the current anime image looks well enough. The face is more frontal and the color scheme is actually closer to that of volume 10. Lighting's a bit weird, but that's not too much of a problem. 16:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The current anime version is awful. Manga is still the best. 14:42, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Care to explain why this anime version is awful? 16:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Is there a link to the manga version, I would like to see it. 01:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Here it is. It's from a Color Walk. It looks good, but so does the new anime image, which follows our Portrait guidelines more so why not use it? 05:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a hard decision. They both look good. 08:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Manga version is much better. New anime image is too dark. 20:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) His nose is so big, none of his portraits is good. 10:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC)